Big Time Invisible
by Keerthana54
Summary: 4 new girls named Katherine, Madaline, Taylor, and Dannelle  aka Dani  come to the Palm woods and fall inlove with the guys but they dont even know the girls exist! Will they notice the girls and end up having feelings for them?
1. Chapter 1

Katherine's POV

"How much Longer? How much Longer?" I ask.  
>"Will you stop asking that question?" Madaline asks annoyingly. "Your driving me insane!"<br>"We'll be landing in California in 5 min" The flight intercom says "Well that answers your question!" Taylor says "Yayy were here!" Dani says jumping up and down "im so exited!"  
>"well im more exited than you are!" I yell "No im more exited!"<br>"nuh uh!"  
>"Uh huh!"<br>Dani and I Keep going on about that until the plane lands. Actually, even when we finally reach the Palm woods we were still arguing. But once we finally got our keys from , we stop arguing and we stand still in shock.  
>"Thank goodness you both FINNALLY Stoped fighting!" Taylor says.<br>"But wait, why are they both paralyzed?" Madaline asks.  
>"IDK" Taylor replys<br>At that moment James and Logan walk by and see somthing happend.  
>"Um are these two ok?" James asks supisusly.<br>"Oh there fine!" Madaline quickly says  
>"You sure?" Logan asks<br>"Yup! one hundered and one percent sure!" After Madaline and Taylor say that,James and Logan walk away  
>"OMG That was James diamond!" I finnaly say<br>"OMG That was Logan Mitchelle! Dani says  
>"so THATS why you both were paralyzed!" Taylor says<br>Then all of a sudden, for some reason Dani and I go and run after James and Logan.  
>I tripped and fell and then James noticed me. He came and helped me up. His eyes were so amazing. "You okay?" He asks. "Oh im fine...thanks." I say blushing and trying to hide a smile.<br>Dani saw what I was doing so she did the same thing but instead crashed into the lobby chairs.  
>"Woah you okay?" Logan asks her "Im fine." Dani replys. Logan helped her up and Dani forgot that he didnt know she was so she wouldnt let go of him.<br>I dont know what got into me because I did the same thing. I had a feeling James must of thought I was a weirdo because he said "uh you can let go now."  
>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine's POV cont.

Chapter 2 "oh uh ok" I said. "sorry!" and then I stood up blushing like Crazy! But then I saw no matter what Dani wouldnt let go of Logan!  
>"DANI!" I screamed "what? What?" She asked while letting go of Logan "Lets go! I think we've bothered them enough!" I said "So how did it go with your new Boyfriends?" Taylor teased "Dont wanna talk about it!" Dani shouted "I thing I have embarresed myself enough!"<br>All of a sudden Kendall and Carlos came by. Madaline and Taylor didnt get paralyzed like Dani and I, but they were in shock.  
>Kendall and Carlos decided to be friendly and started talking to us. Im thinking James and Logan thought we were well, weidos (in a bad way) or something because I dont know what, but they told something to Kendall and Carlos so they four left without saying a word.<br>"Im and Idiot!" I shouted "now they dont wanna talk to us!"  
>"I know! Why did you do that?" Madaline asks<br>"Its not my fault James is HOTT! I've been crushing on him since well, FOREVA!" I say  
>"well I dont know about you people, but im gonna go talk to Carlos to show him im actually NORMALL un like someone here!" Taylor says<br>"Im normall!" I shout  
>"what? no I was talking about Dani."<br>"Hey!" Dani shouts  
>Then James, Logan, Carlos, and Kendall came by AGAIN! We all thought they were coming to talk to us, but turns out they only came to talk to about something.<br>We four try to talk to them but its like they dont even know we're here!  
>"Do they think we're invisible or something?" Madaline asks<br>"I dont know...but I love that song!" I say  
>"What? The song called something?" Taylor asks<br>"No! THe song Invisible smart one!" Dani says  
>"oooohhhhh! I knew that!" Taylor says<br>"Suuuuuuure!" I say.

Later, Maddie goes and trys to get Kendall's attention "Hey Kendall!" Madaline shouts. she keeps trying to talk to him, but he keeps ignoring her "IM NOT INVISIBLE YOU KNOW!" Madaline shouts with anger and walks away.  
>"I hope you three have better luck than I did!" Madaline says<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Still _Katherines POV (her POV will continue for a few more chapters...)

"Why can't they see that we i dont know, EXIST?" I shout  
>"I know! But by this point I give up! I'm going up to our room." Madaline says while hedding up to the room<br>"Did you guys just say that the guys dont know you exist?" a stranger says.  
>We didn't know who she was, but she seemed friendly enough.<br>'Um yea." Dani says  
>"Oh and one question...WHO ARE YOU?" Taylor bursts<br>"I'm Cammile. I'm friends with BTR...im guessing their the guys you're talking about." Cammile says  
>"Uh yea they are..." Dani says<br>"Ok but if i'm gonna help you, remember this one thing..." Cammile starts  
>"And that is?" I ask<br>"STAY AWAY FROM LOGAN!" Cammile shouts.

After she said that I could tell that Dani got upset. I could tell she was about to say somthing but she stoped her self. But that didnt last for long...  
>"And why is that?" She shouted<br>"Because he was my ex-boyfriend!" Cammile shouts with anger  
>"So? Ex! Ex means your no longer dating! Dont you know that?"<br>"Well to bad! He dosent even know you exist anyways!" And once Cammile said that, she left pushing others out of the way.  
>"She is an AMAZING actor!" a palm woods kid said.<br>"well I dont think she was acting just now." I say  
>"Who does she think she is? if she broke up with him that doesnt mean no one else can date him!" Dani says<br>"Dont let it get to you." Taylor says  
>"Look, there over there now! go talk to Logan!" I say<br>"After what Cammile said, No thanks!"  
>"Just go!" Taylor and I shout at once.<p>

"H-hi Logan" Dani stammers  
>"Uh hey..." Logan replys<br>"Well um...hows the weather?"  
>"um fine? Well i got to get going." Logan says and leaves.<br>"Hows the weather? Really? He must think your and Idiot now!" Dani thought to herself and ran to her apartment.

Just then, I had a feeling that the guys were purposly trying to avoid us. I know that I had to figure out why, I mean, Madaline, Dani,  
>Taylor and I are good people. At leaste, I know we're good people. We ARE good people, right? So why are they avoiding us?<br>I knew I HAD to figure out what was going on. By this point, I didnt care if James absolutly _hated _me! I just didnt want  
>my friends to get hurt.<p>

TBC

Plz R&R People! :)

Oh and P.S Dani _**IS**_a girl! Its short for Dannielle!


	4. Chapter 4

Katherine's POV

What was I supposed to do? We four have been in love with those guys since like, forever!

I was looking at the ground and bumped into James...AGAIN! I couldnt belive it! For how rude they have been to us, I wanted him and the rest of those jerks to disapear! But I also didnt.  
>"h-hi" I stammered<br>"Uh hi" James said

UGH! Its happening again! With those dumb "ums" and "uhs" it makes it worse! Maybe im just over reacting...  
>but im not! This will be the worst convorsation ever But it couldnt be as bad as the other ones right? Well it was worse.<br>I just froze. I couldnt say a word, so I was surprised these came out

"What it wrong with you?" I shout

"What are you-"  
>I didnt let him finish. I stormed out of the lobby and quickly ran to the pool.<p>

TBC

Sorry so short!


	5. Chapter 5

Katherines POV

Chapter 5

"u ok?" a mysterious voice asked  
>"oh um im fine" I mumbled<br>I dont know why, but he seemed really nice. He was tall with amazing green eyes. He had brown hair that shined in the sun. Same with smile, but white not brown. It would be disturbing if it was brown though! look at me. now im getting distracted. Let me continue the story.  
>"oh anyways I forgot to intriduce myself. My name is Isaac."<br>"H-hi im Katherine" I stammered  
>I think he was trying to be polite and funny because after I said that he bowed to me and said "please to meet you your majesty"<br>OMG! Ok he is amazing! I know I know I have only known him for like I dont know 5 seconds but who cares!  
>"um so you wanna go get some smoothies?" Isaac asks<p>

"I'd love to" I replied

Woah woah wait. Do I like Isaac or something? Of course I do! But what about James? Why should I care, He's rude!

I was thinking about this so much, I ended up ignoring everything Isaac was saying on the way there!  
>"Hellooooo? Earth to Katherine!"<br>"huh? What? oh yea hi"  
>"Ok you sure your ok? You've been really quite."<br>"I just have a lot of things on my mind."  
>"Well ok. what flavor smoothie you want?" Isaac asked but then got intruppted by JAMES! OUT OF ALL THE PEOPLE IN THE WORLD WHY JAMES?<br>"Hey Isaac."  
>"Hey James."<br>"When did you move into the palm woods?"  
>"Today."<br>"Wait, you know eachother?" I questioned slightly annoyed

"Um yea. What are you doing with him anyways?" james asked  
>"NOYB!" I yelled<br>"huh?"  
>"None of your business! Duh!" I shouted<p>

"What? Are you suddenly mad at me"?  
>I didnt even answer that question. I just calmly walked away without saying a word.<br>TBC Sorry so short!


	6. Chapter 6

With Danielle aka Dani and her POV  
>"Logan?" I calmly ask<br>"Uh hey...do i know you?" He asks

Ugh! Why does someone that cute have to ask THAT question?

"Um yes er..no..well yes but um..." I stammered  
>Oh great now look how he's looking at me. He must think im a weirdo now!<br>"Um you ok?" He asks suspiciously  
>"Oh yea! Im amazing!" I said while walking into some poles and nocking some chairs down and falling down too.<br>Well that sure was gracefull! Oh No! Logan is starring right at me!  
>"Um one question...who are you?" Logan asks while neeling down and starring into my eyes.<br>Man I love those eyes. They could hypnotise me at anytime anwhere.

"I-im..." I stammered but then soon got cut off by a voice "Hey Logie Bear!" Cammile said and ran and tryed to get Logan up.  
>"Hey Cammile"<br>"ugh HER again." Cammile said pointing at me.  
>"Um do you know her?" Logan asks<br>"Yup! Thats Danielle but most people call her Dani. She is a monster!"  
>"why?"<br>"Because she was trying to break us up!" Cammile said while hugging on to Logan.

I Couldnt believe what Cammile said! I started tearing up. I think Logan saw me because he quickly let go of Cammile and came and hugged me tightly. Cammile got mad and stormed away.

"You ok?" Logan asks  
>"Yea Im fine" I say<br>"Thanks for faking so Cammile could leave me alone!" He said and ran up to his apartment.  
>Faking? I wasnt faking! I truly do love him! Maybe I should just give up. He doesnt even understand that I love him!<br>Why can't he see that?

Sorry so short!

TBC


End file.
